Rachel Berry's Baby
by kayleeiighh
Summary: What happens when you have no choice but to change your plans. What will you do when your life is spun 180 degrees and you have no idea how to put it back. My imagination of the future of the Rachel Berry baby storyline My first fan fiction. (Please leave reviews so I know how to improve! :-) )
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

My name is Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm 18 and last year I left William McKinley High School to persue the broadway career I want, I deserve at NYADA (New York Academy of Dramatic Arts) if you didn't already know for some reason. I'm not alone in the Big Apple, I have my room mate Kurt and my new, very hot boyfriend Brody. Oh, not forgetting our new roomate, Santana, who invited herself to stay. She can be annoying, but at least life's never dull!

This years been tough so far, far away from my two gay dads, and my friends..._and Finn_... Anyway, its not just the people I've left behind, its the people I've had to meet, Cassie July, shes like the female devil, and she HATES me, even though everyone knows I'm so much better than her.  
I lost Finn, because of Brody, and I miss how things used to be last year.  
But if I thought all that was hard, I don't know how I'm going to cope now.


	2. Chapter 1

Brody lay peaceful, gently snoring, mouth slightly open, but his face as perfect as ever. Next to him, Rachel sat upright, worry like a mask over her usually cheery face. She frantically flicked through her diary, looking for the writing that she knew wasn't there. Her period. When was the last...  
too long ago. After a thorough triple checking, typical Rachel, she knew what she had to do.

Pulling on her thick blue coat, and wrapping a matching scarf around her neck, she stepped outside her new home, and rushed to the local store,  
keeping her head down to protect her face from the stinging wind. All the way there, and back all she could think was ..._why me?...It can't be..._  
_why now?...I'm probably wrong... I hope I'm wrong._

She got back, didn't even bother to shed the layers of winter clothing, crept to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the boys. Her hands shook, making it almost impossible to read the box, let alone do the test.

Waiting those few minutes seemed longer, like she was in a movie, or a dream in a dramatic scene. She wished this was just a dream. Each second came with a heavy thud of her racing heart. Finally, the alarm told her that it was time to face the truth. She shut her eyelids as tight as humanly possible. She picked up the test, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes...


	3. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur, it was like she was watching the life of her roommates on a tv, or behind a glass wall, not really there, and outsider.  
She did the usual daily routines at NYADA, there, classes, home. Fortunately Cassy wasn't there, probably to drunk to stand, let alone do the complex dance moves she always bragged about.

At home, she spent most of the time curled up on the sofa or the bed, told Kurt she thought she had the flu. She wore loose tops, terrified that someone would notice, even though there was not yet a sign of the secret she kept.

_Where is Brody?_ Rachel wondered, he wasn't coming straight home after classes, and he wasnt getting in until 2am. She barely saw him. This was better in a way, if she didn't have to see him, it was easier to keep this from him. She felt lonely, but she felt safe from other peoples nasty judgmental minds.

It was 3 weeks later when she suddenly, realization dawned on her. On more than one occasion she had slept with Finn while dating brody, their old spark never quite being extinguished. Rachel was torn. How could she tell Brody if it may be Finn's, how could she tell Finn when they weren't even dating.

She knew she finally needed help, so she walked to where Kurt was sitting watching Broadway movies, she tapped his shoulder.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you"


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt wasn't sure how long they both sat there, Rachel sobbing her heart out, Kurt feeling helpless but staying with her all the same. Non of his usual brightness was there, the over the top reactions. In all honesty, he started crying to. His best friend, little Rachel Berry. He was scared for her, he knew she wasn't ready for this. "25 and 4 Tonys" she had always said. Not 18 and in college. Sometime a few hours ago Santana had returned from... well who knows what Santana gets up to. He gave her a look, but saw in her eyes she already knew, _shes far too good at guessing_. She left them alone, talking on the phone to Brittany.

Kurt knew that no matter what, he'd be there for her. Starting from now. He lifted her head of his chest, cringing slightly at the tear soaked designer t shirt he was wearing, before lifting her chin up.  
"Rachel Berry, when did you ever let anything get the better of you. Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to run you an amazing bubble bath while you moisturize your adorable, but blotchy face, then you're going to get a good nights sleep, and tomorrow, we'll sort this whole thing out,  
I promise."  
Rachel sniffled and then sheepishly said "okay" and for the first time in weeks, she smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, Kurt and Rachel and Santana sat around the kitchen table, Kurt armed with a notepad and pen. Rachel, still not herself, snapped at Santana "why are you even here, to make things harder"  
Santana replied "Rachel, get over yourself, ladyboy is great, but I'm girl, the ONLY female friend you have here, you're going to have to accept that I want to help you, I know I've been a bitch to you in the past, but this just got serious and we aren't in highschool anymore." She leaned over and took Rachels hand, giving her a sheepish grin.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Okay Miss Berry, lets sort this out, do you know its certainly Brody's?"  
Rachels bottom lip wobbled as tears spilled over her eyes. A wide eyed Santana mimed "wow" at Kurt, who rolled his eyes. "Don't panic, give me all the possibilities..."  
"KURT, I'm not that kind of girl, it could only be two people" Rachel shouted through her tears.  
"Okay, okay, I'm guessing Brody or Finn?" Santana offered as a contribution. Rachel nodded.  
"Time for step one, Kurt said Confidently as he wrote"

_**Step 1: We tell Brody, and then Finn **_

He added out loud "because Brody's your boyfriend."  
"whats step two?" Rachel asked, calmer now.  
"well... do you want to..."  
"I', keeping it, the baby" Rachel interrupted.  
"Then heres step two"

_**Step 2: We tell your parents.**_

"Rachel, dont look like that, they can't kick you out, you already left.." Santana said, her voice surprisingly soft. "Then, Rachel, we tell our friends, because you know they'll support you, like they did when you almost married my step brother" Kurt grinned teasingly. He wrote.

_**Step 3: Tell the rest.**_

"We'll figure it out from there" Kurt said, tearing the page from the notebook and handing it to Rachel.  
All three hugged each other.  
Maybe things would be okay.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Rachel had finally got the courage to tell Brody. She had chosen to go on a date at an Italian restaurant, and would tell him when they got back. Big mistake. She was so nervous all through the meal, her heart pounding, her stomach in knots. She barely ate, couldn't keep a conversation going with the boy that she used to talk to hours on end. The problem was, she wasn't sure if it was her nerves, or the fact that he was away more and more lately.

Brody looked worried, not suspicious, but curious as to what was wrong with Rachel . _This isn't like her_. Eventually he had given up trying to get her to talk, and they finished the meal in almost complete silence. Rachel wouldn't make eye contact with him, and on the way back, she wouldn't even hold his hand, shoving them in her pockets instead "its too cold and I forgot my gloves" was her excuse. They'd been walking about 10 minutes, half way home _10 minutes until I tell him_ Rachel thought with a shudder. Rachel seemed lost in her worried when Brody stepped in front of her, took her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Rachel, this isn't like you, you've hardly spoke, ate, you haven't even looked at me! Tell me whats going on, please."  
"Nothing, I'm just tired, classes were tough at NYADA today.." was all she could say.  
"I don't believe that, Rach I'm your boyfriend you can tell me" he said, smiling in a comforting way.  
"I-I-I..." Her voice trembled "What?" His voice urgent now.  
"I'm pregnant!" Rachel shouted, bursting into tears.

That was it. Brody suddenly became a statue, not moving, not even blinking, Rachel only knew he was breathing from his steamy breath swirling in the air.

"Brody, its okay, we'll sort it, we'll manage, we're ready for this.." She sobbed feeling like she should be the one trying to comfort him.  
"No, we're done, you can mess your own life up however you want, but you can leave me out" He replied in a bitter voice, before turning and walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, thanks for all the support for my first fan fic! Didn't think anyone would like it! Once you've read this chapter, please leave reviews, so that I know how to make it better, and anything you want to happen in the story, I want to please you all! ~KayKay**_

The entire night, Santana had stayed up comforting Rachel as she cried. Turns out Brody was serious about what he said, he stormed in packed all his clothes and possessions, left his keys on the table and left. Well, it was actually harder than that, Santana was there, and she wasn't going to let him get away with what he was doing, there were a lot of swear words, and foreign words that were probably swear words. At this point Rachel had locked herself in the bathroom and it took over an hour to coax her out again. Santana was so annoyed, they'd just got Rachel back to almost being Rachel, and Brody ruined it all, she never liked him. _Rachels better without him._

So here they were at 4 am, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, on the sofa, under a blanket. Rachel broke the silence "I'm not telling Finn." This gained a look of horror from Kurt.  
"Rachel! You can't not tell him, he has a right to know."  
"Yeah Rachel, even I wouldn't be that mean...probably." Santana added.  
"Guys, don't get me wrong, you're both being great, but this is my decision, I've lost Brody by telling him, I can't loose Finn as well."  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel. "If there's one thing that I know, its that Finn will NEVER desert you, ever. Look how he was with Quinn."  
Rachel Sighed saying "But look how he reacted when he found out it was Puck! I'll have to tell him it might be Brody's, I can't hurt him like that."  
"Yeah, but Quinn cheated and lied, you haven't"  
"What if he goes after Brody, hurts him?"  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Santana remarked with an evil grin on her face.  
All three of them giggled, but then the sad atmosphere soon returned to Rachel. "I don't think I can.."  
Kurts cheeks blushed crimson "Rachel, I've ordered tickets for me and you to go back to Lima this Saturday, so whether you tell him or not Miss Berry, were going to have to face him, and your dads, and glee club."  
"What about Santana"  
"Me and Ladyboy have spoken, I can't be back there right now, not with Brittany, but you two go ahead"

Rachel sat for the rest of the morning, scared of what would happen, what would her dads say, what would her friends say, but most of all, how would Finn react?


	8. Chapter 7

The whole flight home Rachel had slept, exhausted from the weeks events, and still fragile from Brody's harsh rejection. Worry was clear on his face. At the end of the day Rachel is his best friend, but Finn is his brother, well, pretty much. He didn't want to see either of them hurt. But not only that, who would he defend if things turned ugly...

When the plane touched down in Lima, Rachel was just awake, so Kurt took her by the arm and guided her to the Lima Bean for a coffee before they did what they had to do. Rachel and Kurt's hands were shaking, their facial expressions mirroring each other. Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper "whats going to happen?"  
"That's what were here to find out Rachel, but I have a feeling it will go fine" he replied with a forced smile. _Will it really.._

All the way in the taxi Rachel was terrified. She didn't want to do it, she wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't, not forever. She liked to act like she was a character in some dramatic Broadway musical, not for it to be real. She couldn't figure out if it was the baby or the nerves making her feel ill, and she didn't actually realize they had arrived, Kurt had to tap her on the shoulder. They started to walk up the driveway, she counted the steps

_...1 step..._  
_I need to tell him_

_...2 steps..._  
_What if he does what Brody did?_

_...3 steps..._  
_What if he does the opposite?_

_...4 Steps..._  
_I can't hurt Finn_

_...5 Steps..._  
_I think we'd both be better off if I just go back to New York_

Too late, Finn opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**You guys wanted longer, this is 600+ words, I'll try to make 500 a minimum from now on, but it might mean less chapters a day. I've got a rough plan of how this story is going to plan out now, but please review and leave your suggestions and ideas, thank you! :-)**

It was 2.30am in Lima, Ohio. The rain hadn't stopped in 3 hours and now the thunder filled the silence in Finn's home. He hadn't gone to bed tonight, couldn't sleep. He kept going over it and over it in his mind. The moment she told him "I'm pregnant Finn, its yours." She didn't look him in the eyes, nothing, no explanation at all. Then again he didn't give her a chance, did, retreated straight to the safety of his room, like he would have done when he was a sixteen year old schoolboy. _But I'm not anymore, am I? I'm a coward_ he thought to himself. He hadn't come down since, but he'd heard the talk downstairs, the questions, the shock, the sound of Rachel crying. It broke his heart, that she was hurting. He heard his mom tell her that she could stay the night, there was a spare room, that she'd be there for her. He heard Kurt talking to his dad, stopping him from coming upstairs, probably to shout his thoughts and feelings about him running like he did. The only person that had come to see him was his mom. She brought him some food, a drink. She told him they'd talk tomorrow, that things would be easier when he'd slept. But how could he sleep. There were so many unanswered questions. Questions he was afraid to ask, or was it that he was afraid of the answers he would get. Inside he was a wreck, he needed someone to talk to.

He stumbled out of his room, and paused at the top of the stairs, his mom and Burt were still up, it was obvious what they were discussing. The spare room that Rachel had been given was opposite Finn's. The door was slightly open and light crept up the bed so her face was illuminated.  
She was sleeping, all the hurt on her face erased temporarily. Finn's heart thudded, her face brought back memories of Rachel, when her biggest worry was being famous and getting him to notice her._ So young and naive, I miss her.._

He padded along the hall to Kurt;s room, he could hear typing, so he knew he was awake, he knocked and entered without hesitating. Kurt greeted him with a cautious glare. Not knowing what to expect. Anger? Hurt? Frustration? Non of these happened, in the instant that Kurt began to ask him if he was okay, he was in tears, not just a few tears, tears as heavy as the rain outside. He crumbled to the ground, broken and scared.  
Reminded Kurt of a child. He hadn't seen this side to Finn and didn't know what to do, so he just waited, for about 45 minutes, while Finn sat there and emptied his heart to Kurt. Random snippets of dialogue in between great noisy sobs. "Why has she only just told me?"  
" What does she want me to do?" " I don't know how to do this"

Eventually, the crying stopped and both of them sat in silence, until Kurt said.  
"You can't let her see you like this, Brodys left, hes gone Finn. Shes so weak emotionally, you need to be strong for her right now, no matter what happens, we're leaving tomorrow, to talk to her dads, and our friends, they're all going to know. Then we're going back to New York City, and I don't know when, or if she'll come back to Lima, so you need to start thinking Hudson, do you seriously want to loose her forever?


	10. Chapter 9

The next day, Rachel woke up, feeling as tired as she did the night before. She remembered the hurt she felt when Finn ran out, reminding her of what Brody did, she guessed that the only thing that stopped him was the fact that this was his home. She didn't feel like facing everyone just yet, so she decided to get washed and dressed first, as this would take her at least an hour. She took a shower and as she got out she caught sight of herself in the mirror I'm showing she thought to herself, tears almost surfacing in her eyes. She looked through her suitcase, finding a loose blue top to go with her jeans. Just because she was telling everyone today didn't mean she wanted them to know as soon as they walked through the door. She felt strangely calm considering the day she had ahead.

It was 10am when Rachel was done, and she finally braved going downstairs, Kurt, his dad and his step mom were sat in the kitchen, his mom got up to serve her some pancakes "Hey honey how are you" she asked tenderly, like a mom would. _Will I ever be able to be like her..?_ She couldn't help wondering. "I'm fine thank you, thanks for letting me stay"  
"You're always welcome" Kurt added.  
"what time are you leaving?... Not that I'm kicking you out" Burt added after a glare from Kurt.  
"We're need to be at my dads for 12 and we're walking so in about half an hour... Where's.."  
"He's upstairs still" Burt replied,

An hour later they were still sat at Kurt's, Rachel was hoping for Finn to come down, but he didn't. "Rach, we told your dads 12, we have to get going, you don't want to be late, we'll sort this out some other time, okay"  
Rachel reluctantly tucked her arm through Kurt's and they left, Rachel glancing over her shoulder, feeling crushed.

-  
When they got to Rachel's dads Rachel felt like she needed to tell them instantly, so she could get comfort, to be told it would be fine, for the first time, to have a reaction that didn't make her feel like everyone was against her. But she was patient, they drank coffee, talked about how she was getting on at nyada, how much they missed their baby girl. That was the point that she felt that she had to tell them. "I'm not a baby anymore, in fact, I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant." This time she didn't cry, she was sure her heart stopped for a moment when one of her dads got up and walked to her. But he wasn't angry, he gave her a hug, her whole body relaxed, her other dad joined her. "I cant say this is the best news Rachel, but what happens, we'll be here for you." "Thank you dads" she said, so happy and relieved. "Its fine, we'll help you financially, emotionally, you call us and we'll be in New York in a flash, there's nothing we wont do for you, any time, all the time, do you need anything right.."  
"Daddy! Thank you, and I'll remember that. We kind of have to go now, we have to talk to our friends. You're still visiting in a couple of weeks right?"  
"We'll be there sweetie"  
She gave them hugs "bye daddies, I love you"  
Things were finally looking up for Rachel Berry


	11. Chapter 10

It turns out Kurt had got the tickets to Lima at this time because there was going to be a reunion of the old New Directions at Breadsticks this Sunday evening, so they would probably have been there anyway. It seemed like a perfect time to tell their friends, seeing as they would all be there together, and that meant fewer times Rachel had to get the courage to tell people. She wore a pastel pink dress that draped over her slightly pregnant body.

So here they all were, squished into a pretty small booth at Breadsticks. So much had changed since last year, and you could tell from everyone's faces that they missed it so much. Rachel sat on the end next to Kurt, Tina between him and Blaine, who were finally friends after what had happened. Tina kept her eyes away from Mike who was talking to Sugar. Mercedes and Brittany, Sam next to her, thankful that Santana wasn't here and Quinn who was sat talking to Joe.

Rachel had decided to leave her news until the end, this night wasn't about her, besides, she wanted to catch up with everyone first. By desert, the conversation had dulled down, Rachel still not saying anything, so Kurt took it into her own hands. "Rachel actually had something big she wanted to tell you guys tonight" He remarked, placing a large piece of apple pie in his mouth.

"Go ahead Rachel! I love hearing how you two are doing in New York" Mercedes was always so reassuring, and Rachel couldn't help but wish she could be in New York with them. "Well umm, you guys can't freak out about this. I know not all of you will approve or be happy for me, but this is whats happened, and its going to happen, and it would be awesome if you would support me, because to be honest, I'm scared."  
"Rachel, are you going sky diving.?" Brittany asked, amazement on her face.  
"No, Brittany, I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby."

Everyone went quiet, and Rachel thought she knew what was going to happen, that everyone would disapprove, hate her maybe. But no, one by one they all started clapping, and smiling, for real.  
"We're happy for you Rachel, all of us" Mercedes smiled.  
"I know that I said last year that I couldn't wait to see what your babies would look like Rachel, I didn't mean this soon, but I don't mind, oh my god, we're all growing up" Tina said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Awh Tina, Mercedes, everyone, I love you!"  
"Are you keeping it?" Quinn added, darkening the mood slightly.  
"Yes, I'm going to bring this baby up, by myself if I have to"  
"With my help Berry" Kurt leaned over and gave her a hug.  
"I have a question..." Brittany said.  
"Go ahead." Rachel grinned.  
"Can Lord Tubbington be the godparent?"  
"Sure Brittany" She laughed.

Mercedes, Quinn and Tina all went to the Airport to say goodbye to Kurt and Rachel. After a lot of hugs, Quinn told her to call her ANY time, and all three promised to visit, to make sure there would be and amazing baby shower.  
As they boarded the plane, Rachel wasn't sure how to feel exactly, she was over the moon that all her friends and family were going to be there on such a scary journey in her life, but she was devastated, Finn still hadn't said a word to her, and she didn't know what that meant.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! Just wanted to point out, I am aware my chapters aren't the longest, please stop constantly mentioning it. I have a super busy life, and this is all I usually have time for. :-) I have a feeling you will all like this chapter though, I try to write for what you want.  
**

It was almost a month later, and Quinn was taking a weeks break from Yale to visit Kurt, Rachel and Santana. All four of them were head to toe in cream paint, as they had created a nursery for little baby Berry in the loft and they'd just got don't painting the walls. Rachel had decided on cream because she didn't know the gender of the baby yet. She would add coloured accessories once they knew. That last few weeks had been pretty good. There had been no complications, and no one had caused any drama. There had been a lot of laughing and fun times. Rachel had decided to drop her dance classes with Cassie at NYADA, because of the physical excersize, and the mental stress of being in her lessons. This wasn't really bad news, she had more time to herself, and she still had her singing lessons with Carmen, who was actually very understanding and supportive.

"okay, we're done!" Rachel cheered.  
"It looks great!" Quinn said.  
"It will be great for Kurt Jr." Kurt teased, still giggling.  
"Hell no, even if it is a boy, it is NOT going to be another ladyb-"  
"Santana, its fine, and besides, I want a little girl." Rachel smiled.

They all got cleaned up and Quinn revealed that everyone at Glee club had a fundraiser for baby stuff, so they decided to go shopping, for the Nursery furniture. Once they had ordered half of ikea,  
they went to a Starbucks before going home. "mmm coffee.." Quinn sipped her drink, settling into a chair.  
"this is not anywhere near as good as the Lima Bean, I miss that place" Rachel looked exhausted.  
"Hear anything from Finn?" Santana said, softer than her usual voice.  
"Not a word, and like I said, I don't need him to be here for me."  
"But you want him to.." Quinn said, a comforting tone to her voice.  
Rachel got up and put her empty coffee cup in the trash. "Doesn't matter,we both know that isn't going to happen, I want to go home now.  
Santana and Quinn gave each other a concerned look. They could tell it meant more to her than she was letting on. They knew Rachel wasn't going to be okay, without him, not really, not ever.

When they got back to the loft, the girls decided to watch movies, while Kurt waited for the furniture delivery. He had decided that he would put it all together himself. The girls knew that this would be hopeless, the only thing Kurt could put together was an outfit, but they let him do it, it would be funny to watch at the very least. They were right, he was hopeless, but to his credit he kept trying. He'd been at it over two hours, and he hadn't put the crib together yet.

Rachel was almost asleep in between Quinn and Santana, who were watching some musical that started up in song every five minutes. There was a knock on the door. Santana went to get up but Rachel beat her to it, rubbing her eyes and trying to fix her hair a little. She slid open the heavy front door, and looked up. She went to say his name but no sound came out. He engulfed her in a huge hug, tears spilling down both of their faces.  
"I'm never leaving you again Rachel, I promise."  
"I love you Finn"  
"I love you too, forever and ever."


	13. Chapter 12

Finn and Rachel were curled up in each others arms, it was about 5 am. Quinn had gone back to Yale last night, and everyone else was still sleeping. Rachel whispered to Finn "why did you choose this?"  
Finn was still sleepy "hmm? What do you mean?"  
Rachel turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. "You could have chosen to never see me again, you wouldn't be tied down with me and a baby. You'd be free to live your life, and settle down when you were ready..."  
Finn leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't be free, not to myself, not knowing that I left you or my baby to look after yourselves. I couldn't do that to the girl I love" He pulled her into his arms, making her lay her head on his chest.  
"Finn, I kind of need to tell you something, please don't get mad, but the baby might not be yours, it might be Brody's." She listened to the long pause in his breath. "Brody isn't here, he's not coming back, even if he's the father, I'll be this baby's dad, not him. So it doesn't matter, I'll see this baby as our son or daughter not his, so its okay Rachel, it's not like you cheated on me or anything."  
She wriggled closer to him as he tightened his arms, she wanted him to hold her like this forever.  
"You know, I have a scan today, to find out if this little ones a boy or a girl... You're coming too right?"  
"Of course! But, can we get s'more sleep first" He yawned.  
"Sure" she smiled as they both drifted back to sleep.

-Finn was bubbling with excitement as they sat in the hospital waiting room. Kurt was reading a battered copy of vogue and Rachel was on the phone to her dads.  
"Yeah dad, of course! ... I'm excited too... I know... I promise... I hope it's a girl... there's too many boys...I'll call you straight after...I love you both. Bye dad.! ... Bye! ... Byee!"  
Just as she hung up Finn took her hands in his. "Rachel, I don't want to see this baby. Not with my girlfriend. I want to see this baby with my future wife, with my fiancé. Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me, for real this time?"  
"Yes yes omg yes!"  
Kurt started clapping, and so did the rest of the waiting room, as Finn put her engagement ring on her finger, matching his. She blushed bright pink, and they shared a deep kiss. Kurt tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Ahem, sorry to break this PDA up, but you've just been called through, so you better go see your little midge."  
"Oh, Kurt, you come too, please?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!"

-Rachel shivered as they put the cold jelly stuff on her round stomach. The nurse said "are you ready to see the little one?"  
"We certainly are" Finn answered.  
All three waited with wide eyes as the picture popped up on the screen.  
"Miss Berry, uhm"  
"Whats wrong, is something wrong?" Rachel looked frightened. "Oh, no no, I was just wondering, did you know that you were having twins?"  
Tears spilled from Finns eyes, as he took Rachel's hand.  
"That's amazing, really?"  
The nurse laughed and outlined the shape of the two babies "Here's one, and there's the other, do you want to know the gender?"  
"YES" all three of them said a little too loudly "One boy, one girl"  
"That is sooo cute" Kurt cried.

Finn and Rachel left hand in hand, looking at the crystal clear image of their beautiful babies. Kurt was on the phone to Quinn having an over excited secretive conversation.  
Me and Kurt have a surprise for you Rachel, so close your eyes, and don't open them until I say. No Peeping...

_**-AH! Twins, 1 boy one girl! Who is excited? Leave name ideas in the reviews, and I'll choose my favorites, or the ones that are said the most!-**_


	14. Chapter 13

Finn and Kurt made Rachel keep her eyes tight shut all the way home, which was about 5 minutes away. She had no idea where she was going or what was going on, but she was happy anyway.  
Finn kept shouting not to look in a very dramatic way while Kurt teased that they were actually kidnapping her. When they finally got home Rachel's voice sounded a little disappointed when she realised her surroundings were almost definitely the outside of their loft home. "We aren't going anywhere?"  
"We don't need to sweetie" Finn said as Kurt slid the door open. "Open your eyes"

As she did she, their friends, all the new glee kids and her dads were inside their home, which was transformed for a party, with balloons and streamers. A huge stack of presents was piled by the sofa. As party poppers filled the air with rainbow confetti Mercedes shouted "BABY SHOWERRR". Quinn immediately added "We can't wait any longer! Is it a boy or a girl?" "Both, its twins!" Finn said, as all the girls started getting very excited.

After a lot of hello's and little talks with all their friends, Rachel and Finn sat on the sofa and opened all the presents together. There were teddies and outfits and blankets and a cat collar from Brittany "so they can match Lord Tubbington". Tina had actually bought a pink and blue teddy because she wanted the baby to have the right colour, so the news of a boy and a girl was great, they could have one each."

Quinn went up to Finn and gave him a friendly warning "if you ever hurt Rachel, or the twins, I will find you, and hurt you Finn Hudson"  
In response to this, Finn took Rachel by the waist and kissed her, a lot. At first everyone cheered, then it got awkward." So Artie decided to interrupt "Who are going to be the god parents?"  
Rachel pulled away, blushing. Oh ehm we discussed it. We picked Kurt and Mercedes" she looked at Brittany's worried face "and Lord Tubbington."  
There were plenty of disappointed faces. Finn looked ar Mr Schue. "You were our other choice by the way" "It's cool Finn, I'm happy for you. I'll be here for you too" He smiled

_-Everyone left at about 1pm, some on a plane back to Lima, some just to their hotel. Rachel finished up in the bathroom, and snuggled into sat on the bed facing Finn.  
"What if we can't do it?"  
"Do what Rach?" "Bring up two babies, we were going to struggle with one baby, and now twins? We need more furniture, more clothes more-"  
Finn put a finger on her lips.  
"Remember how you always used to put a star next to your name? Because you believed in yourself, that you could do it. So now, you have to believe you can do this. If I believe in you, and you believe in you, then we'll be fine."  
She buried her face in t-shirt.  
"I'm scared Finn." she mumbled "Rachel, what are you scared of?"  
"Giving birth, looking after babies, screwing up"  
"Its going to be okay, I promise it wont be too bad."  
"How can you say that, you don't have to give birth." she giggled and punched him lightly. "No but I have to put up with you" he teased back. "Hey!" They started tickling each other, laughing and playing like they were still just in highschool, and they didn't have to worry.


	15. Chapter 14

Finn was out looking for a job, something that would hopefully pay well enough for a family. Kurt was at his NYADA dance classes. Back at the loft, Santana and Rachel were cleaning up from the night before, and they were putting all the baby gifts away in the nursery. "Rachel, you're gonna have to get more furniture, you're having two babies."  
"Finns on it, ordering the rest once he's done with his interviews today. Lets stop talking about me and Finn and the babies. Lets talk about you."  
Santana looked intimidated. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me."  
"I never said there was, just wanted to see how things are going. Hows it feel being in New York?"  
"New York is great.."  
"Then why do you look so sad all the time?"  
"I just, its Brittany" Santana sat down in the rocking chair.  
"You miss her?" Rachel put down a teddy on a shelf and leaned against the wall.  
"All the time. But it's not that, Sam broke it off with her yesterday. We Skyped last night, she was so sad. She's so innocent, and I hate it when people upset her"  
"She's stronger than you think, she'll be fi.."  
"Rachel she said she wants to be my girlfriend again"  
"What did you say?"  
"I told her I don't know. I want to so bad, so no one can hurt her, I love her, but we're so far away."  
"You know, school finished in a couple of weeks over there. Shes graduating this year, you can figure something out, she's free to come over here for the summer."  
"Really? Are you sure?" "Have you seen the size of this place? Go ahead, good luck"  
Santana got up and gave Rachel a hug. "Thank you! Okay, I'm gonna go call her.

_**I know its super short, but it's just a filler, while I write the next chapter (will be today, promise). What do you think about a future story line based on this?**_


	16. Chapter 15

It was 3 weeks until the twins were due to be born and everything was ready. Finn was extremely nervous all the time, Kurt was too. Rachel was just tired and self conscious. She was absolutely terrified aswell. Santana was the one keeping everyone glued together. Quinn had come over a couple of weeks ago and sorted out a plan for when the time arrived, so that everything should run smoothly.

Kurt and Santana had gone out to watch a show, while Finn was at home. Rachel was at her singing class at NYADA.

Finn was on the internet looking for discount baby clothes, he seemed to think the stacks they had weren't enough, he was trying so hard. The door slid open, confusing him, no one was due back for at least another half an hour. "Rach, is that you?"  
There was no answer, so he got up from his spot on the bed and went to see what was going on. Brody was stood by the table, holding the framed scan 3D scan photo that Finns mom had paid to have done. Finn couldn't read his expression. Brody didn't acknowledge his presence, even though he must have known he was there.  
"Put that down."  
Brody looked up, still holding the scan. "Oh, hey Finn, nice to see you"  
"What are you doing here?" He said, taking the scan out of his hand, and placing it face down so Brody couldn't see it anymore.  
"I've come to sort things out with Rach, where's she at?"  
"She doesn't want to see you, and she's not here, so go away"  
"How would you know?"  
Finn held his had up, engagement ring shining on his finger. "My fiancé doesn't want to see you, she's over you"  
"Hasn't this happened before..?"  
"It's different."  
"I don't see how."  
"Leave"  
"No"  
-

Rachel was walking up the tons of stops to her loft, she'd come home early, feeling extremely tired, she looked forward to curling up with Finn on the sofa. She was half way up the last flight of steps when she heard to arguing upstairs, two male voices. She rushed the last few steps and walked into her loft.  
"Whats going on.. Brody?!" she froze, she didn't expect this..  
"Rach, I'll deal with him, don't worry." Finn stepped so he blocked the path between her and Brody.  
"No, leave him to me please."  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"For god sake Finn, I'm not going to hurt her." Brody stepped so he could see Rachel "Rach.."  
"Finn, trust me, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Brody follow me, Finn, I'll literally be outside, so it will be fine."  
Brody trailed out the door behind her, shutting it after him.

She stood a small distance from him.  
"What do you want."  
"I want to take care of you and the babies" He took a step closer.  
"You've lost your chance, you left me, and Finn didn't" She took a step back.  
"They're not Finns children" He took a step closer.  
"They might be" She took a step back.  
"I don't care" He took a step closer.  
"We're getting married" She took a step back.  
"That can change" He took a step closer "Over my dead body" She took a step back, one too far, and she fell down the stairs...


	17. Chapter 16

Brody tried his best to catch Rachel as she fell, but he didn't get there in time. She crashed to the bottom of the stairs, hitting her head on the wall. He went white when he saw that she wasn't moving.  
Finn had heard the noise and came out to see what was going on, and the colour drained from his face also. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed as he raced down the stairs.  
"Nothing, she fell! I tried to catch her!" Brody followed him Finn checked her pulse. "Shes breathing, call an ambulance now. Rachel, can you hear me?" There was no response from her, as Brody called for an ambulance.

Finn was terrified, he couldn't lose her, or the babies. He held her hand, begging for her to wake up. It felt like the ambulance took hours to arrive. Brody was in shock, Finn kept telling him to leave,  
but he stood there. The paramedics arrived, immediately checking her over, and from the sound of their voices, it was serious.  
"Whats going to happen to her, she's pregnant"  
"We can see that sir, we're going to take her to the hospital, are you coming in the ambulance?"  
Finn nodded and looked at Brody, Brody just nodded back showing that he would accept this. - In the ambulance, the heart monitor showed how weak Rachel's heart beat was. Don't give up Rachel. Finn kept thinking over and over. The paramedic didn't acknowledge Finn, constantly working on Rachel, she had a cut on her head which was bleeding heavily. It took 10 minutes to get to the hospital, and Rachel was rushed away to moment they got through the door.

Santana walked into the waiting room with a coffee in each hand. She'd called Finn when she found the apartment empty and blood on the stairwell, he'd explained everything and she headed straight to the hospital.  
She handed to coffee to him and sat down wrapping her arm around him. "What have they said."  
"Nothing. No ones said anything" He sounded frustrated.  
"Kurt's going to be here soon, he's stuck on the other side of the city.

A doctor came out of a long corridor and sat beside the two tired teens.  
"Rachel's suffered a severe head injury, causing some bleeding to her brain. We've had to deliver the twins."  
"What about Rachel?"  
"She should be okay, but she's in an induced, you can go and see her later."  
"When will she wake up?" Santana asked, because Finn was too shocked to say anything.  
"We don't want to try for a few days, and we can't be sure until then, we also can't be sure if she's suffered any brain damage" Finn put his head in his hands, only just keeping it together.  
"Mr Hudson, I understand how hard this must be for you, but we're taking care of her, and there's not much you can do for her right now, but you have a healthy set of twins that need their Father right now, and I'm sure there ready for a cuddle"  
Finn didn't answer, so Santana crouched down in front of him, so she could see his face.  
"Finn, come on, you need to be strong for them"  
She took his hand and pulled him to his feet."  
"Be brave, I'll be with you."

Finn and Santana were led into a small side room with two cribs. The babies were wrapped in blankets, one pink, one blue, the babies were almost identical. Both with fair brown hair and sleepy blue eyes. They were the most beautiful babies Finn had ever seen. The nurse that had brought them picked the little girl up and offered her to Finn. He mouthed like a goldfish, but didn't say anything. "They're a little early but they're perfectly healthy. First time I'm guessing?"  
"I've never held a baby before.. I can't drop her"  
She smiled "you won't, support her head and hold her close to you" She handed her over to him.  
"Shes so perfect" The bright-eyed baby looked directly into his eyes. He tickled her nose. Couldn't understand how perfect they were.  
"I know you're not the mother Miss, but this little fella would appreciate a cuddle to, if his father doesn't mind"  
"Go ahead" Finn smiled, leaning to stroke a finger across the rosy cheek of the baby boy.  
Santana backed off, "I don't..."  
"Please?" Finn looked at her "I don't know how long I'm gonna be in this without Rach, and I need help."  
Santana picked the little boy up, he was fast asleep.

Finn was so happy that the twins were okay, but he was still terrified.

_**Biiiiiiig chapter. Took a risk by twisting the story a bit, tell me what you guys are thinking in the reviews? Thank you !**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Thank you all for taking such an interest in my story! :-) A few of you are concerned about the twins blue eyes, don't worry, doesn't mean that the babies are Brody's, many babies are born with blue eyes that change colour! I'm not giving it away that easily ;-) Keep reviewing!**_

Kurt peeped round the door, two small teddies in his hand. He looked from where the twins lay, side by side over to the miserable faces in the corner. Santana looked up.  
"Hey Kurt."  
"How is she?" He asked, not talking about the little girl laying sleeping next to her brother.  
"They've put her in a coma, will try to wake her up in a few days. They don't know if.. they don't, . Uhm. Brain damage."  
Kurt put his hand over his mouth, tears coming to his eyes. Santana got up and led him out the room. "Not in here, not around the babies. We need to be strong for them."  
Kurt nodded, and wiped his eyes.  
"Sorry, it just is so shocking."  
"I bet she'll be fine."  
"Hows Finn?"  
"Quiet. He's held both the twins, but he's so distant."  
"What happened?"  
"He won't even say any further than she fell down the stairs"  
"Lets go back in"  
They walked in, Kurt patted Finns shoulder, and sat on the chair next to him.  
"Hey bro."  
Finn didn't look at him. "Hey"  
"I called your mom, my dad, they called Rachel's parents, they've got a flight in 4 hours time, will be her early morning tomorrow. Its gonna be okay.."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because we're talking Rachel Berry here. Have you seen her yet?"  
Just then a doctor came in. Do any of you want to go and see Rachel?  
"You boys go, I'll look after the twins."  
Kurt and Rachel followed the doctor out the door.

-  
Rachel lay in the bed, wires and beeping machines everywhere, a white bandage around her head. Bruised littered her bare arms. Kurt pushed gently on Finns back when he froze and he continued to walk her bedside, he sat down and took her hand. He looked at the doctor.  
"Can she hear me?"  
"Sorry, she's heavily sedated"  
Kurt joined his brother as the doctor left.  
"Finn, what happened to her?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't there, I should have been but I wasnt" He fought back tears.  
Kurt couldn't reply to that.

They sat with her for about an hour when a nurse came in to talk to them. "The twins can go home, they're healthy and don't want to keep them in a hospital, I know you don't want to leave Rachel, but we'll take good care of her."  
Finn nodded, but he was suddenly terrified, he was going have to take care of his little boy and girl by himself now.


	19. Chapter 19

When Kurt, Finn and Santana got home, Finn was relieved that there was no sign of Brody, and no blood on the stairs. It was strange, everything was how he had left it. Laptop on the bed, cup of cold coffee on the table, next to the scan which was still laying upside down. Kurt helped put them straight into their nursery, they couldn't help feeling that this should have been Rachel and Finn, not Kurt and Finn. Santana had gone to bed, she wasn't good with feelings, so she wanted to be alone.

Kurt and Finn didn't go to bed, they stayed up and 'watched' whatever was on the tv. They took in turns to get up and see to the twins, he seemed to take in turns to cry, half an hour or so. At 3am their parents arrived. There were a lot of hugs and kisses and fussing over Kurt and Finn.  
Finns mom said "Finn, you look exhausted, you two Kurt, go and get some sleep, we'll keep an eye on the twins. "We need to sort out your sleeping arrangements." Kurt looked at them.  
"Kurt, we aren't getting any sleep, we'll be fine. Go to bed" His dad ordered him.  
Finn looked at Rachel's dads, stood looking distraught. "We want to go see our little girl" One said, to no one in particular. "Shes at the Calvary Hospital, just ask for her and you can see her, but she's not going to be awake"  
"Thanks Finn, we'll be back in a few hours" They left as quickly as they entered.  
Kurt went straight to bed, but Finn took his mom and Burt to see the twins. "They're adorable" His mom cooed "What are their names?" Burt asked "I'm not naming them until Rachel can help choose." With that Finn broke down, his mom led him to the sofa while he cried. It seems so strange that just a few months ago, it was Rachel sat on the very same crouch, crying for the same reason: because she was scared of having to bring up a baby all by herself...


	20. Chapter 20

"Where does that go?"  
"Here probably"  
"I think its upside down"  
"Back to front?"  
"Are you sure it's even for this"  
"Pretty sure"  
"You've made her cry"

Kurt Santana and Finn were trying to change a diaper for the first time, and it was more complicated than you would think. Finn's mom was near them, finding amusement of the difficulty for the teens as they puzzled on how it was supposed to fit it on the squirming baby.

This carried on for the entire week. Adjusting to life with two new-born babies, without their mom. Little tasks like bottles and clothes seemed so hard. Finn struggled through, plenty of help from Kurt and Santana, Rachel's dads and Burt and his mom. While some of them were at the hospital, the others babysat so they didn't have to take the twins to the hospital.

When the day that Rachel would be woken up, Finn was exhausted from late night feeds and from worrying about this day, the day that would tell him how his future may be. All of the family were getting ready to head to the hospital. Armed with gifts and photos they'd taken the last week and got printed, Kurt got the twins dressed and ready. The adults had gone in a taxi and Finn was just loading the babies into his car while Santana had gone back upstairs for her bag. "What if she's not okay Kurt?" He said without looking at him."  
"She will be" Kurt leaned against the car"  
"But what if I have to look after them on my own?"  
"Finn, you'll never be on your own, just look at the last week. You've had so much help. That's not going to stop any time soon."  
Finn pulled Kurt in for a hug as Santana got to the car. "You two ready?"

-  
When they got to the hospital, they were talked through what the process would be. Rachel had been woken and they were doing tests with her right now. Then they wanted her dads, and Finn to see her first, if things went well, the twins next, and after the rest could go and see her. They all sat in the waiting room shaky and nervous. The twins were asleep, and so was Santana. It was over an hour before a doctor came through. "Rachel seems okay, there's no obvious damage, there may be memory loss, but we wont know until you get her talking, she's a little sleepy, but let's have the first of you in."

-  
Finn slowly pushed the door open and peeped round. It felt so good to see Rachel's face light up with a smile again. "Finn!"  
"Hey sleeping beauty" He kissed her forehead and moved aside so her dads could greet her.  
They talked for about 10 minutes before they decided to let the two have some alone time.  
As soon as they left, Finn got up to give her a tight hug.  
"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry"  
"It's not your fault, I fell"  
"I should have been there.. he."  
"No Finn, I fell. Anyway, how are my babies?"  
"Perfect" He got a photo out of his back pocket, taken the day they were born.  
"Did you name them?"  
He laughed "not without you"  
"I wanna see them"  
"You sure"  
"Its been a week!"  
Finn got up "I'll go get them"

Finn returned, with a car seat in each hand. Kurt followed behind. Finn took the little girl out, her eyes wide and bright and laid her in Rachel's arms.  
"Shes perfect" Rachel kissed her nose. "Where's my mini Finn?" He handed her the sleepy baby boy, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding the little girl herself. Rachel began to cry. "Whats wrong?" Kurt asked "Just happy, look at them" Rachel looked at Kurt as he took a camera out "SMILE!" He took a photo of the happy family, capturing the first moment of their future together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late and short chapter, I'm not very well! Back to normal soon I hope. Anyway, I'm nearly at an end of my first story line, send a review or private message telling me what you want next? Ideas I like I'll do :-) Thank you!**

A day later, the hospital had decided that Rachel was well enough to go home, she felt as good as ever and was going crazy being stuck in hospital while Finn was at home with their newborn babies. Her parents and Finns parents had to return home that morning, so Finn brought her home while Kurt and Santana babysat.  
When they reached the top of the gigantic staircase, Rachel froze, staring at the spot where she fell. Finn wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and whispered into her ear.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you again"  
"Are we safe?"  
"Of course we are." He kissed her cheek and led her up the last few stairs.

When they got into the flat, Kurt and Santana were feeding the twins. Kurt looked at her "We really have to name these two Rach." He beamed Kurt sat down next to him, taking the pink-faced little boy in her arms, Finn sar on the floor next to her. He looked up at her. "What do you think"  
"Uhm.. I like Cory?" She smiled down at Finn.  
"Perfect" Santana and Finn replied at the same time.  
"So what about this little princess" Santana added.  
"Barbara" Kurt said. The tiny little girl wrinkled her nose and began to cry.  
"I don't think she likes that" Rachel giggled.  
"We'll have to educate her on the great Barbara" Kurt pulled funny faces to her, catching her attention and stopping her little cry.  
"I have one" Finn faced Rachel.  
"Go on, but if its bad, then I will tickle you" Rachel said in mock seriousness.  
"Lea" Finn smiled.  
"I love it, Rachel kissed him.  
"Cory Hudson-Berry and Lea Hudson-Berry. So cute!" Kurt clapped.  
Finn got up and got his phone, he took a photo of Rachel and the twins and posted it on Facebook, with the caption "Little prince Cory and little princess Lea"


	22. Chapter 22

Just over a year later, Finn and Rachel and the twins were like a proper family. Lea had curly brown hair to her shoulders and Cory had a mop of curls that sat on his head. Both had shiny chocolate-brown eyes and rosy cheeks. It had been tough getting used to looking after twins, Finn had found a well-paying mechanic's job. Well, actually, Kurt's dad had moved to be closer to Kurt, and so the Hummel family business moved too. Rachel was full time at NYADA. It was tough being away from the twins but they knew that they had to be so they could have a good future.  
-

Mercedes put her hands on Rachel's shoulders, smiling at her in the full length mirror. "Miss Berry, you make the perfect bride."  
Rachel blushed and brought her hands up to her perfect hair, up, but with curls framing her face.  
"Don't you dare Rachel, your hair took forever" Kurt walked into the room, giving her a big hug "You look stunning, twirl?"  
Giggling, she turned slowly, her dress was white, and simple, just below her knees. It was off the shoulder, and a stream of sparkling amethyst gems ran from her waist to the bottom. She teared up a little when she looked in the mirror again, Kurt dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "  
"Non of that, you're perfect and today will be perfect. The twins can just about walk the aisle without falling,with a little help, so its going to be adorable"  
Tine carried little Lea forward, she wore a knee length lilac dress, a matching flower in her hair, and shiny white shoes. She reached out to Kurt, who seemed to be her favourite person in the world. He lifted her up above his head, and she giggled, and he kissed her forehead. "Now my little princess, I have to go back to the boys, see that your daddy isn't freaking out, uncle Kurt will see you girls later" He set Lea down on a seat and left.

When he got back to the boys, Finn was looking terrified, he was sat in a chair, holding Cory, who was eating a chocolate bar, and was coated head to toe in it. "Finn! You've got him all messy, whats wrong?" "What if I'm not good enough, if I'm holding her back?"  
"You did this before, and you almost lost her. You are a family, and she loves you."  
"What if it goes wrong" Kurt sat down next to him, putting his had on his shoulder.  
"If it goes wrong, it can be fixed, you have to take a chance, now get out there, its about to begin, I'll get this little man cleaned up, good job I thought to get them extra clothes"  
Finn walked into the main hall, about to do the biggest thing ever.


End file.
